


i do believe his mouth is heaven (his kisses falling over me like stars)

by soulsinashes



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, oh my god they were roommates.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulsinashes/pseuds/soulsinashes
Summary: Henry is pent-up. Sometimes that manifests while he’s sleeping. Harry is about to lose it.
Relationships: Henry Collins/Harry D. S. Goodsir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	i do believe his mouth is heaven (his kisses falling over me like stars)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pyotr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyotr/gifts).

> for day 4 of the terror rarepair week challenge and for "first time" on my terror bingo!
> 
> thanks again to richard siken for being unbearably gay and tender and giving me another fic title (for goodcollins again, no less)
> 
> (to mal, bc i know you love goodcollins and for being wonderful xoxo)
> 
> (tumblr @ thomasjopsons)
> 
> (edit 11/16/19 i cannot believe i forgot to add a summary, it’s there now)

Harry was going to _ lose it_.

Henry wasn’t the problem. Well, he _ was_, but it was Harry’s fault, really. It’s not like Henry was _ trying _ to drive Harry half-mad with lust when he accidentally fell asleep on the couch. It’s not like he _ tried _ to have dreams that left him moaning and gasping and grinding gently against the cushions.

And it wasn’t _ that _ often. Certainly not every time. Once every couple of weeks or so. Long enough apart that it caught Harry off guard any time it happened.

But it was often enough, and nursing an impossible crush on his roommate was one thing, but having to witness him in such a gentle, vulnerable, and intensely _ erotic _ state was going to drive Harry off the deep end someday. Probably soon. But Henry got so little restful sleep as it was, and Harry would hate to infringe on his well-being just because he couldn’t keep his own feelings in check. He’d push them down and wait for them to go away and then he could go back to having a _ normal _ roommate situation where he _ didn’t _ feel incredibly invasive by enjoying watching Henry like he did without his consent, and life would be _ great_.

Life was not great.

They’d watched a movie together after one of Henry’s work shifts, sharing a couch so that they could both see Harry’s computer screen, and Harry really should have expected it by this point when Henry seemed to sag under the weight of the day and fall asleep. He was ready to get up and move his computer when Henry pitched over and fell to the side.

Against Harry.

He tried to calm his stuttering heart at the proximity, but he’d already resolved not to interrupt peaceful sleep if Henry could get it and so stayed where he was. He could deal with this. He carefully moved his computer to his lap and continued to watch the movie on his own in an attempt to distract himself. It was even mostly successful.

Until Henry’s breath changed. Quickened. Until he started making small, whining noises. Until he pressed closer to Harry, squirming. Harry tensed up, concentrating harder than ever on not moving; he imagined it would be mortifying to them both if Henry woke up in the middle of what he was doing. Maybe if he stayed very still, Harry’s subconscious would lose interest and cut it out, or at least direct its attentions elsewhere. Not that unresponsiveness had stopped it with the couch cushions before, but Harry could hope.

Henry’s dream must have been picking up, because he pressed his face further into Harry’s neck and let out a pleading moan. His fingers twitched, and his hips made little rocking motions into the air. He whined, louder than before, and continued the motions, grunting softly and with no apparent rhythm. Harry would’ve been - not content, but _ okay _ with leaving it at that - and then Henry rolled over. His hips, instead of safely next to Harry’s, were now stacked on his, and _ oh god that was his dick pressed against his thigh oh GOD_. And it would have taken all Harry’s self-control, but he would have been able to ignore _ that_, too, if it weren’t for a quiet, sobbing moan as Henry’s hips ground tight circles against his thigh: “Ha- Harry…”

“That’s _ it! _ ” hissed Harry, flustered, dislodging Henry from over him and standing quickly. Henry looked up at him blearily, having been startled awake at the sudden movement. “There is a _ limit _ to just how much of this I can take without doing anything in return, and I’m so sorry, but this is _ it!_”

Henry stared up at him for another moment before the penny dropped in his head and he flushed in shame - Harry tried his best not to note how pretty it looked on him - and buried his face into the cushions. “_Oh_, oh no, I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did, but clearly you’re uncomfortable, I probably let slip I was thinking about _ you_, didn’t I, oh no, oh _ no_.”

He sounded so pitiful that Harry couldn’t help but have sympathy for him. Against his will, he glanced down at his- and yes, he was still- _ bothered_. “I can…” Harry coughed. “Er, I should- leave you to it, shouldn’t I?”

“You don’t- mind that I was thinking of you?”

“Why would I? That would be…” Harry thought better of how much that would give away. “Well. Suffice it to say I don’t mind at all.”

Henry looked at him, unreadable, for a great moment, and Harry found he couldn’t leave when he was being looked at like that. “Do you… do you not mind enough that you… might help me?”

_ Help? _ Harry was shocked into silence.

Henry looked very much like he wanted to hide. “Or. Or not. You can go back to your room and-”

“If you want me to,” started Harry. He fidgeted nervously. “If you want me to, I would. Help.”

The hopeful look on Henry’s face shot straight to Harry’s heart. “Yes, I- I want you to. Very much.”

“Good!” Harry smiled shyly. “Good.” He felt lost looking at Henry. “So, should I-? Or-?”

Henry righted himself and glanced down. “Er, my lap. If you like.”

Blushing, Harry carefully settled himself over Henry’s thighs. Henry’s hand settled gently on his jaw and pulled him into a soft kiss. His hand traveled down Harry’s back to the dip of his spine and pulled him in so that they were chest-to-chest and their hips were flush; he brought his other hand to the same place to hold tight and start jerking his hips up into Harry’s, who moaned at the friction. “Fuck,” Henry breathed. “Won’t last long. _ Shit_.”

“Are you-” Harry broke away. “Are you that far gone already?”

Henry threw his head back, whining. “Are you honestly surprised? Don’t you know what you do to me?”

“I don’t,” replied Harry, feeling adrift.

“Every time,” Henry moaned, “every time I woke up feeling empty and unsatisfied, it was because of you. I was thinking of you. Even in my dreams, I was so desperate for you.” He let out a long groan and thrust up forcefully. “I was so sure you’d known, that you’d found me out. But you…”

“I had no idea.”

“Well, I know that _ now_.” He tipped his chin down to stare Harry in the eye, though he seemed to turn shy immediately at the connection. “This is… this is your fault, Harry, so _ fix it_.”

Harry chuckled. “I’ve never been so happy to have something be my fault, you know.” He ran his hands up Henry’s shirt, to his pert nipples, rolling them between his fingers. “I’ll be glad to fix it. Fix the mess I’ve made.” He tugged, and at Henry’s whine and ensuing squirming, added, “Because… you _ are _ a mess right now, aren’t you?” Henry could only moan affirmatively, still desperately grinding up against Harry. “Well, I suppose it’s my responsibility to take care of you, then, hm?” He ground his hips down hard and started mouthing at Henry’s neck, sucking bruises as he went, which made Henry’s cock jerk as if there were a line that connected the two.

“Really won’t last long, you doing that.”

“You’ve been waiting for months, apparently,” breathed Harry. “Let go.”

It took a few more minutes of working him over after that, but soon enough, Henry was releasing with a shuddering sigh and tightly embracing Harry as he trembled. He settled for a few moments after, before pulling Harry’s pants down and tugging at his freed cock. Harry knew he couldn’t last and spilled into Henry’s hand soon after, fisting the hair at the nape of his neck.

Henry rubbed a hand up and down Harry’s back as he came down from his high. “Thank you, Harry,” he murmured. “For taking care of me.”

“It was my pleasure,” replied Harry. “Truly.”

Henry looked up at Harry in confusion.

“Henry,” Harry breathed, “have you really not noticed that I _ adore _ you?”

Henry released a breath in the shape of an “oh”. “You… you do?”

“Yes.” Harry smiled kindly. “I do. I always have.”

“Oh,” Henry sighed. “I suppose it’s a good time to say I adore you as well.”

Harry’s heart fluttered. He put a hand on Henry’s jaw and leaned in for a gentle kiss, smiling, holding him close and reveling in the contact.

“Bed?” asked Henry when the kiss broke. “To sleep,” he added, blushing.

“Bed sounds wonderful,” Harry soothed, taking his hand and standing.

They cleaned up and climbed into Henry’s bed, where they laid face-to-face, legs entwining and Henry’s arm around Harry’s back. “Like newlyweds,” Henry joked, before turning shy and burying his face in Harry’s neck. Harry smiled, heart full of fondness, kissed Henry’s temple, felt an answering kiss against his shoulder, and slept.


End file.
